Fairy tail Next Generation: A New Beginning
by HopeFaith10
Summary: It's Kinoto Dragneel's birthday and he receives the best gift he's ever gotten, his own celestial keys. But when the third Orachion Sies appears, can he defend his keys along and vice versa? Authors: HopeFaith10 and her niece Kat! We do not own the original Fairy Tail characters
1. Episode 1-The Gift

Once in a world of magic, there was a place called Fiore and in a town called Magnolia, there lay a guild hall...

Welcome to Fairy Tail.

Some of these characters may not seem familiar to you but they will soon.

* * *

"So how was that?" Nashi Dragneel asked Belle Redfox who replied "I don't care". Storm Fullbuster, who was sitting on a chair with no pants on, interrupted by saying "Is this some sort of lame fairy tale story?". "Now Storm, don't be rude" Storm's twin sister, Sylvia Fullbuster, commented. Nashi stared at Storm silently, mostly his naked legs before she blurted "STORM WHERE ARE YOUR PANTS?". Storm screamed which triggered Faith Fernandes. "What's all this ruckus about?" Asked the purple haired daughter of Jellal and Erza Fernandes. Hazel Strauss, the daughter of Elfman and Evergreen Strauss, sighed "Nashi is not being a lady!". "Does the banner look straight to you Ying?" Yang Dragneel shouted at his twin sister. Ying Dragneel gave her twin brother a thumbs up and watched as a relieved yet cautious Yang climbed down the ladder. "Sorry I'm late!" A voice came from the doors of the guild hall. It was Sora, the son of Wendy and Romeo Conbolt. Sora was too busy thinking about being late that he tripped over the carpet and fell flat on his face. This made Belle, Nashi and Storm burst out laughing. Joy Dragneel, the daughter of Happy and Carla, popped out from behind Nashi and sighed. Kinoto, Nashi's little brother, suddenly walked in and looked around the guild hall, confused. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KINOTO!" Belle, Nashi, Storm, Sylvia, Faith, Ying, Yang and Hazel beamed. Kinoto was shocked as he had forgotten it was his birthday and stumbled over. He fell on his bottom and his mother, Lucy, bent over not to only give him a hand but also to give him his birthday present. As Lucy pulled her hand away from her son's, Kinoto noticed a set of keys in his hand. Kinoto suddenly got super hyped. Ever since he started learning about magic with his mother, Kinoto longed to have the keys for himself and this was the moment. He tried to summon Leo but instead of Loke, a girl with red hair appeared.

Lucy was shocked. "WAIT A SECOND! WHO ARE YOU? WHERE IS LOKE?" She yelled at the young red-haired girl. Lucy suddenly looked at her pocket and there wa keys still there. Virgo appeared beside Lucy and said "It's a new generation Princess! Do you need to punish me?". A young girl with pink hair that reached to her ankles facepalmed and said "Thanks for making it weird MOM!". Taurus appeared behind Lucy as well as a girl with black and white hair. "Miss Luuuuucy, look at my hot daughter!" Taurus excaimed while winking at Kinoto. Kinoto suddenly felt uncomfortable because a random cow-like figure he had never seen was winking at him. The girl with black and white hair grabbed her axe and knocked her dad across the room without saying at word. A girl with blue hair was sitting on a table, alone. Kinoto noticed her and was thinking of talking to her until the black and white haired girl yelled in her face "BLUELYNN FIGHT ME YOU DUMB LITTLE LONER!". Bluelynn turned away from the girl and curled up into a little ball. "Shut up Natalia!" Bluelynn sighed calmly. "Now, girls don't fight." The girl with long pink hair said calmly. "DON'T GET INVOLVED AMANDA!" Natalia yelled at the pink haired girl. The red haired girl smirked and said "I'll fight you if you want Natalia". "Come at me Lauren!" Natalia replied to the red haired girl. Natalia turned around to Bluelynn and said "You should really be more like Lauren because right now you are such a sore loser!". Natalia and Lauren suddenly vanished. Kinoto walked over to Bluelynn and asked "Is that girl normally like that?". Bluelynn sighed and nodded. "It's ever since my mom died." She said rubbing her arm. Kinoto sat next to her and said "My mom told me about her.". "HEY DONT YOU BE DOING ANYTHING ROMANTIC TO MY LITTLE SISTER!" A boy with white hair yelled at Kinoto. "He wasn't doing anything romantic Frost..." Bluelynn sighed. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Said a voice. When Kinoto looked over, there was a white haired girl hugging a black haired girl. "Come on Catie, admit you love my hugs!" The white haired girl giggled. "I HATE your hugs! Let me go or I'm telling our parents! You're really suffocating me Katie!" Yelled Catie. "Come on I know you would say anything to advoid embarrasment! You love me!" Katie chucked.

"Hey guys sorry we're late. Someone didn't know what type of present we should get" a white haired girl said as she walked in with two other girls. It was Alisiah Chenny, the daughter of Rouge and Yukino, along with her cousin Ellie, the daughter of Sting, and Harmony, the daughter of Ogra. "How are ya, Ali?" Nashi beamed at her fellow dragon slayer. "I'm good." Alisiah cheered. She turned around to Kinoto and said "We have two gifts for you". Kinoto smiled and Alisiah gave him three keys. Lucy looked at the keys and said "But aren't those your brother's keys?". Alisiah looked away. No one could tell if she was embarrassed or sad. It was years since Alisiah's older brother had died during an accident when he was learning to use magic. "HEY WE'RE HERE!" Said a new voice. It was three of their friends from Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale, Ally, Ai and Archie. "Here's a present for Kinoto, made with love!" Ai beamed as he gave Kinoto a wrapped present.

"So Kinoto, now you can use magic do you want to go on a job?" said Sophie Justine. "Sure" sighed Kinoto as he looked at the request board. He examined the requests closely. "Come on little bro pick one!" Nashi sighed, tapping her foot. "This one" Kinoto said as he read:

 _Help us!_

 _We are having problems with our sewers. There are strange noises coming from it._

 _Please come to the town of Lautaran to help!_

 _Signed Larry Duudie._

 _Reward: 5,000 Jewel_

"Alright here you go" said Sophie. "Who's coming?" Asked Kinoto. Nashi, Joy, Storm, Faith and Alisiah raised their hands. "Let's go" Kinoto cheered as he put the keys in his pocket.

* * *

So now Kinoto and his friends travel on the most dangerous path Kinoto has ever experienced...


	2. Episode 2-Encounter

Nashi and Alisiah stuck their head out of the window of the train that was going to Luataran. Faith sat down with a slice of strawberry cake and exclaimed "I am so happy my boyfriend could come along with us". Storm sighed and scratched his legs. "Are pants really that unconfortable?" Kinoto sighed. Storm nodded and ripped the pants they had bought for him. He threw them out the window just as the train started moving. He put his feet on the seat beside Faith and seemed much happier relaxing on a train in his underwear while Kinoto looked at him in disgust. Joy was patting Nashi on the back as her friend was about to throw up. Faith put her cake on the table and said to Storm "You really need to keep your pants on". Storm replied with an adittude "Nashi gets more angry than I do!". Faith sighed at her friend and explained "I mean literally put some pants on! It's a wonder you don't take your shirt off too!". Storm looked embarrassed when suddenly, the train turned left and Nashi rolled onto Faith's strawberry cake. Faith looked at Nashi with tears in her eyes until she said "HOW DARE YOU MURDER MY BOYFRIEND!". Faith requiped into her version of the Heaven's Wheel Armor (her version is less revealing). The train stopped and since Faith was standing up she was blown to the back of the carriage and Nashi and Alisiah woke up from their miserable weakness.

The team walked onto the platform and looked around for Larry Duudie. The picture Sophie gave them portrayed him as a black haired man with grey eyes. Faith suggested they go into the village to find him. As they walked through the village, Kinoto, who went with Nashi and Storm yelled "HEY GUYS I THINK WE FOUND HIM". There was a scared man hiding in a hole and he also had black hair and grey eyes. Faith looked down at him and said "I presume you are Larry Duudie.". Larry nodded and explained "Everyone thinks there's a monster in our sewers so they abandoned the town in fear that it would cause harm. Please search in the sewers and save the town!". Faith nodded and assured him that they would save the town. Larry got a key from his pocket and used it to open a sewage guard. "EW GROSS" Storm yelled, covering his nose. "Says the pervert" commented Larry. "Just get in Storm" Nashi said as she pushed Storm down into the sewer. Alisiah jumped in after Storm, then Faith, then Nashi and finally Kinoto. Faith requipped into her decontamination armor and instead of a sword, she had a flashlight. She turned the flashlight on and the team progressed through the sewer when they encountered a young man with dark skin and pink and green hair.

"Well, it looks like a couple of wizards. Hey Aki, Patchy, come here!" The young man said. A three young girls, one with pink hair, one with blonde hair and one with brown hair appeared out of the shadows along with a young man with dark brown hair. The four stood on either side of the young man. "Who are you?" Faith said, ready to fight. "The name's Note." The young man with green and pink hair said, smirking. "Oh and I'm the fabulous Grace, this is the tree girl Aki, that's the hottie James and that's the lover girl Valentina." The girl with the pink hair explained. "We're Fairy Tail wizards and we came to kick your butts" Nashi claimed. "Oh really?" Questioned James. "Bring it on" said Nashi as she ran at James with her "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" but as she was running James pushed her down with his gravity magic. "Alright then, whoever hurts Nashi makes me mad. OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL, TAURUS!" He said as he took out Taurus' key. Natalia appeared and James said "long time no see Nattie!". Natalia explained to him "I've kicked your butt many times before and I'm not afraid to do it again.". "Not so fast!" Grace giggled from behind. She sent out her "Paper Blizzard Red Dance" just as Nashi got up. Nashi breathed in all the fire that Grace's paper magic sent out. Grace looked shocked and confused at Nashi's power. "Thanks for the lunch" Nashi laughed before teaching Grace as lesson with her "Fire Dragon Roar" which blasted Grace into the sewage water. Grace disappeared strangely.

Meanwhile, Faith and Alisiah were fighting against Note and Aki. Aki wasn't making any moves, she was just staring at Faith and Alisiah with a sad yet questionable face. Alisiah was getting impatient and uncomfortable so she came at Note with her "Shadow Dragon's Roar" but Note nullified her attack by playing a little beat on his drums. Alisiah looked at Note, confused about how he could stop her attack with only his drums. Note turn and saw Aki just standing there, staring at Faith. "Come on Aki, attack her!" Note growled at Aki. "You shoudn't let your guard down" Alisiah said from behind Note. Note suddenly felt extreme pain on his ribs. Alisiah had kicked him in the ribs from behind. Just like Grace, Note also disappeared.

Meanwhile, Storm was fighting against was staring at Storm's underwear with an angry look on her face. Storm was wondering what her problem was until he noticed he had no pants. Storm got frustrated at this staring competition and said "Storm Magic: Blizzard" as a cloud appeared in front of him and white particles started shooting at Valentina. Suddenly, the cloud exploded and Valentina said "Light God's Bellow". Storm was surprised when a swirl of black light hit him and knocked him out. "STORM!" Exclaimed Joy as she flew over to help her friend. "Get Storm outta here, we'll deal with the rest of them!" Nashi ordered. Joy nodded and grabbed Storm by the shirt. She spread her wings and started to fly.

Faith requiped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and attacked Aki. It only ripped her scarf and a leaf-shaped scar started glowing on Aki's neck. Surrounding leaves began to cover the lights darkening the room. Aki removed her pigtails which turned to leaves and the remains of her scarf tied up her hair, forming a new scarf. Her eyes turned red. A couple of leaves formed a dress. Some leaves began to fly towards our heroes and no body could see anything, anymore...


	3. Episode 3-Recovery

Kinoto woke up with a young pink-haired girl bending over him smiling. The girl looked to be about five or six years old. He sat up and saw Nashi next to him. There was also Storm, Faith and Joy. Wendy and Sora were also in the room, healing Joy and Faith. Storm and Nashi were also awake. Nashi stood up and yelled "I WANNA KICK THAT JAMES KID'S BUTT, LET ME AT HIM!". Wendy, Sora and the pink haired girl looked at Nashi in confusion. "Is that what happened?" asked a voice in the shadows. It was one of the daughters of Alzack and Bisca, Delilah, along with her older sister, Asuka. "WHERE ARE THEY?" Nashi yelled while pointing at the sisters. "Hey, that's not how you treat the people that saved you!" Asuka joked. Nashi was stunned. Milo, a new member of Fairy Tail, strolled in and said to Delilah "Yo Delilah, how's my babe?" before winking at her. Delilah chuckled under her breath and said "Don't even start dude. Y'know I'm not into flirting.". Milo was secretly embarrassed about being shot down but covered it with sighing "Fine! So how are you?". He looked at Wendy and Sora healing and was shocked seeing his friends badly hurt. "Better considering I just got hit with a flirt bomb and a really bad one for that matter" chuckled Delilah. Milo looked at her really angry and said "HEY!" which made Delilah laugh loudly. "They're in lllove" Joy woke up and said. The smell of pancakes suddenly came across Kinoto's nose and he turned his head in the direction of the smell. It was Amanda, standing there, making pancakes. Milo, Kinoto, Asuka and Delilah looked at her in shock. She stood there awkwardly while a young man with black hair. Amanda seemed to be speechless and said "Good morning". Kinoto suddenly remembered he had Natalia out when Aki attacked. He looked at Amanda and asked "Where's Natalia?". The young man with black hair explained "Kinoto, my name is Arrow and Natalia is in the celestial world. She came back covered in leaves but Layla managed to heal her". Kinoto nodded at Arrow. Layla was sitting on the stool in between Nashi and Kinoto, kicking her legs.

Layla was sitting there awkwardly as Storm talked to his parents and Faith was being suffocated by her mother. Joy had fallen back to sleep when Layla asked Kinoto and Nashi "So how's your mommy?". Kinoto, who had been lying on his back, sat up and looked at Layla. Layla was still kicking her feet like before. Kinoto's vision had cleared up and he saw that she was wearing a white t-shirt and blue overalls with a small pair of pink shoes. "She's good, my dad's good, we're all good" Kinoto replied. Layla smiled and said "That's good.". The infirmary turned silent for a few moments before Amanda and Arrow came back to serve pancakes. Arrow was struggling to balance three pancakes, one on his head and one in each hand, and eventually he tripped over. Amanda sighed as she put a tray with pancakes and a glass of juice on Kinoto's lap. "You should get home, Layla" Amanda said to Layla as she gave Nashi the same type of tray to Nashi. Layla nodded and disappeared into the celestial world. Arrow sat up and rubbed his head. He noticed what he did and panicked. He stood up with crumbs in his hair and left the infirmary in silence. Amanda finished serving Storm his pancakes when she smelt a burning smell. She turned around and saw Nashi burning her pancakes. Nashi looked at Amanda and said "What? I like my pancakes well done!". Amanda sighed and asked Kinoto "What would you like on your pancakes?". Kinoto said "It's okay, I like them plain.". Amanda noticed the sad expression on his face and sat down on Layla's stool beside him. "Are you alright? You know you can talk to me about it" she asked. Kinoto didn't look at her. He was embarrassed about failing his first job and didn't want to talk about it.

As the celestial spirits left, Nashi clenched her fist and said "I can't believe we lost to those jerks. I WANT A REMATCH!". Storm sighed, put down his cutlery and said "Relax Nashi, once we recovered I-". Nashi cut him off and yelled "OH REALLY YOU WANNA WAIT UNTIL WE 'RECOVER'? LOOK AT ME I'M FULLY RECOVERED!". "LET ME FINISH FIRST" Storm bellowed back at her. Storm and Nashi stood up on their beds, dropping their pancakes, pushed their foreheads against each other. Faith sighed, stood up carefully and walked over to her fighting friends. She grabbed one of Storm's ears and grabbed one of Nashi's. "Oh sister" Kinoto mumbled. Joy appeared behind him and said "Aye!".

It was midnight when Nashi decided to sneak out. Joy heard the front doors open and close. She flew into the room that the Dragneel siblings shared and noticed Nashi's bed was empty. She panicked and woke Kinoto up. "What time is it?" Kinoto asked. "NASHI'S MISSING!" Joy yelled in his face. Kinoto groaned and then he realized what Joy had said and he ran to his closet to put different clothes on. "Wait, are you actually going to find her at midnight?" Joy exclaimed in a panic. "Not alone" Kinoto replied "Go find Storm, Alisiah, Faith, basically anyone that can help!". "Aye sir!" Joy sighed before flying out the open window. Kinoto put on an orange jacket, white t-shirt and black jeans. He slipped on a pair of brown shoes and ran out the door. He met Storm, Sylvia, Belle, Faith, Joy, Alisiah, Harmony, Ellie, Ai, Ally and Archie outside his front door. Belle was behind them, not wanting to be seen. Kinoto was surprised with how many people Joy managed to gather onto his doorstep. He smiled and said "LET'S GO".

* * *

Author note: Hi guys I'm Hope and thank you for reading episode three of Fairy Tail Next Generation. Please don't be afraid to leave a comment, follow or favorite or two of those or if you wanna make me hyper do all three. I'll leave a question every three episodes and this question is: Who is your favorite character?

Yep I'm a weirdo. Here's a note from Kat.

Kat's Author Note: Let's see

* Clean room

* Stay Focused

* Listen to music

* Oh and don't forget to help write chapter 3

* And wash Luna. (Luna is Kat's cat)

(wrong script, fixing problem)

Help Hope write chapter 3 please and stay awake while I am helping

(Another wrong script, fixing problem)

Listen to a good tune while writing for ideas

(PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER GIRL)

Leave a comment and follow please and have a good summer. (If it's summer where you are XP)


	4. Episode 4-James' Secret

The group located Nashi on a train. They ran to the station and saw Nashi sitting on the train, holding a bottle. "What's that Nashi?" Kinoto asked his older sister. Before Nashi could answer, Faith cut in and yelled "NASHI WHAT IS RUNNING THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL?!". Nashi crossed her arms and said "It's alright, I'm just gonna hunt those jerks down and beat 'em up". Faith sighed and said "You can't go alone. It's too dangerous!". "I'm not going alone, I have you guys with me!" Nashi smiled and said. Faith shook her head and grabbed Nashi by her shirt. "Stop being stupid. GET BACK TO THE GUILD NOW!" she shouted before throwing Nashi on the grounded. Belle was sitting down, waiting to leave the train. Nashi stood up and said to Faith "SHUT UP! I'LL DO WHAT I WANT! JUST WATCH ME!". The train suddenly started moving and Belle and Alisiah felt sick. Faith sighed "I guess we no longer have any options but to fight them thanks to your stubbornness!". Kinoto sat next to his sister, noticing she wasn't sick. "Why aren't you feeling sick Nashi?" he asked, thinking that it was the bottle that was helping. Nashi held up the air, thinking the bottle was still in her hand but Faith had smashed it onto the ground. Nashi looked at Faith in anger. "THAT POTION WAS THE ONLY THING STOPPING ME FROM BEING SI-" She tried to continue but her motion sickness caught up to her. She stuck her head out the window and barfed. Ellie also had her head out the window. Faith turned to Harmony and asked "Don't god slayers get sick?". Harmony shook her head and remained silent. Storm and Sylvia sat beside each other, across from Nashi and Kinoto. Sylvia, unconsciously, had her shirt off while her brother had his pants off. Joy sat in between Kinoto and Nashi. Ai, Ally and Archie all sat together, arguing about who loves Ai. Faith sighed with a headache. She looked at her sword and wondered what happened with that Aki girl. Belle was attempting to read but was failing due to her motion sickness. "I never knew you liked books Belle" Sylvia chuckled at Belle. Belle snapped out of her motion sickness long enough to say "No I don't...and put a shirt on!". Sylvia looked down and suddenly realized she was shirtless and tried to cover up. Belle suddenly fell back into sickness and continued trying to read. The train suddenly stopped at their station and Harmony dragged her guildmates out of the train. Faith pulled Nashi over her shoulder while Storm carried Belle. "She may be an iron dragon slayer but she's pretty light" Storm said as he left the train with his sister, Faith, Nashi, Kinoto and Joy. As Archie was getting out, Ai jumped on her shoulders. This made Ally jealous and she slapped Archie. The three fell over and landed in a pile on the platform. Sylvia chuckled at the trio as her brother was laying Belle on the ground. Nashi sprang back to life and said "ALRIGHT LET'S GET THOSE SUCKERS!". Archie wiggled out from under the pile and stood up. She put her glasses back on and sighed.

The team walked over to where they found Larry before and saw Larry and his family being tortured by Grace, James and Note. "Please...help us..." Larry said while being crush by James. "Don't worry Larry" Nashi said as she ran at Note with a "Fire Dragon Iron Fist". There was a young child sitting on the ground, crying as Note was banging on his drums. Nashi was close to punching Note in the face when he nullified her attack. "Screw you" Nashi said, looking at her fist that was no longer covered in flames. Meanwhile, Ai, Ally and Archie were up against James. "Don't worry mister Larry, we'll handle this one!" Ally reassured Larry. "Puppeteer Magic: Tree Doll" Ai said while he and Archie were battling...Note. Archie looked at Note in shock when Note changed Ai's tree doll back into a tree without a warning. "THAT WAS MADE OF LOVE MEANIE!" Ai yelled at Note. Ally was also confused about how James and Note suddenly changed places. "My gravity altering magic allowed me to switch the positions of me and Note." James explained before feeling pain in his right shoulder. Natalia had appeared a slashed him in the shoulder with her axe. "Well at least being crushed by drums is better than what you put me through." Larry, who was underneath Note's drums, sighed. "N-Natalia" James said as Natalia removed her axe and kicked him in the back. "I'll leave the rest of the body to you, Kinoto" Natalia said to Kinoto as she disappeared back into the celestial world. Faith ran past James as she quickly scooped up Larry's child tried to save the child. "NOT SO FAST" said James as he stood up. Faith knew what was coming so she threw the child to Sylvia and let herself get crushed by James' gravity magic. The child was on the verge of crying. Sylvia sat the young child on a small tree stump and asked "Are you alright? You're not hurt or anything, right?". The child nodded, afraid to speak. Sylvia smiled and explained "My name is Sylvia, what's yours?". "R-Rose" the child said. Sylvia took off the cloak Faith had given her and wrapped it around Rose. "Please...get Rose and her mother out of here...leave me here...I will fight for my family." Larry said before he pulled an attack on Note with an "Archive Blast". Archie was amazed at the fact that a common townsman could use the same rare magic that she can. Rose's mother was in the middle of a blizzard caused by Grace's paper magic. Harmony, being an ice god slayer, ran into the blizzard and pushed the young lady out of the blizzard. Ellie quickly picked up Rose and said to Sylvia "Fight against them! Me and Harmony will be back soon.". Sylvia nodded at the future Sabertooth guild master as the four of them ran off. "Before we fight...do you mind putting a shirt on?" Grace questioned Sylvia. Sylvia looked down and noticed she was shirtless...again. "I KNOW I'M SHIRTLESS BUT I FIGHT BETTER SHIRTLESS!" She complained. "Well, it's gross" Grace sighed. Sylvia rolled her eyes, she didn't care if she was fully nude, either way she can fight better without a shirt.

Once Larry had finished his blast, everyone stared at him, including James and Note. Then, out of nowhere, Nashi appeared and came at Note with a "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack" and knocked him out. Suddenly, Faith stood up and noticed James. She changed into her Black Wing Armor which consisted of a black dress with two diamond cut-outs at the back, two black boots and two black wings. She quickly attacked James from behind, knocking him out. A weakened James suddenly said "Kinoto...". Kinoto turned around to look at the weakened James. "Please...send me back to the celestial world" James ordered Kinoto. Kinoto was shocked. Was James truly a celestial spirit? Just as Kinoto took out his Libra key, a young girl with brown hair appeared along with Amanda Virgo and a blonde boy. "So that's where you've been, James!" the brown haired girl questioned. James started sweating. "Who's that?" Kinoto asked James. "My...twin sister...and the celestial princess...along with our maid and adopted brother..." James said while shaking. "YOU USED MY MAGIC POWER TO STAY IN THE HUMAN WORLD FOR THREE YEARS DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" the blonde boy bellowed in James' face. James cried "I-I forgot about that...". The angry blonde boy took out his sword and was about to slice James' head off when Amanda stopped him. "SID, DON'T LET YOUR ANGER CONTROL YOU!" Amanda yelled at Sid. Sid looked into Amanda's tearful blue eyes and noticed how she was feeling. "I may not be as powerful as you but we've both lost someone." Amanda cried. Sudden thoughts of his past came back to Sid and he fell to the ground in tears. "You...you're right! I can't help it! I couldn't protect anyone. Mom, dad and..." he was saying but a familiar name bounced over to Kinoto "Alisiah". Kinoto's eyes widened. He never knew Alisiah's brother's name but it couldn't be Sid...could it?


	5. Episode 5-Fang Appears

Sup idiots we're back

* * *

There was suddenly a loud bang coming from the front of Larry's house. James, Jamie, Sid, Amanda, Nashi, Faith, Sylvia and Kinoto ran to see what all the commotion was about. They saw Valentina holding Harmony and Ellie captive while Grace was torturing Rose and her mother. James looked at his former guildmates and slammed on Harmony's head in order to free her. This made Ellie rather angry than relieved and she yelled "YOU REALISE I'M HERE TOO YOU IDIOT, RIGHT?". James rolled his eyes and disappeared into the Celestial World. "Kinoto, do you have the Aquarius key?" Sid asked Kinoto. Kinoto nodded and Sid whispered something to him. Jamie managed to over hear part of their conversation and sent _I'll transform into my Aquarius form_ to Sid via telepathy. Sid nodded at Jamie before removing the Pisces key from his belt. Kinoto took his Aquarius key from his pocket and proceeded to say "Open gate of the water bearer, Aquarius" as Sid said "Open gate of the two fish, Pisces.". Bluelynn and two boys appeared in front of them. "Yay, we weren't separated during our date Ronan!" Bluelynn cheered. One of the boys winked at her and the other one yelled "I'M HERE TOO! IS RICKISON TOO LAME FOR YOU TWO OR SOMETHING?". "RICKISON MAKE US SOME WATER." Bluelynn ordered. Rickison saluted Bluelynn and made the street flood with water. Bluelynn's legs suddenly turned into a blue mermaid tail and her white dress-like top turned into a bikini top. Ronan turned into a huge, red eel-like creature, like his mother and older brother could. "Mermaid Scorpion's fin" she announced as she slapped Melody's face with her tail. Ronan emerged shortly after and electrocuted Melody by touching an electricity wire and her arm at the same time. Melody was over powered by the poison and the electricity making her drop Ellie into the water. Ellie, with her other weakness being not having a swimming ability, fell into the water and didn't come back up. The Pisces brothers and Bluelynn disappeared and the water remaining froze thanks to Sylvia's recklessness. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? OUR NEXT MASTER IS-" Harmony complained until Sylvia cut her off by saying "She will be fine. Now is my time to deal with Grace.". Grace smirked and explained "If you're so daring, I'll go all out on you.". Grace took four pieces of paper from her pocket and said "Ultimate Paper, PATCHY'S PUNISHMENT!". _Patchy...didn't that Note dude mention someone named Patchy when we first met him_ Nashi thought as she watched as the papers multiplied and attacked Sylvia.

Nashi thought a bit harder about who Patchy was but failed due to the stupidity she inherited from her dad. After three minutes off taking her focus from the real world, she turned to Joy and asked "Do you remember who Patchy is? Was it that creepy girl?". "No, I'm pretty sure we never met Patchy and I'm pretty sure the creepy girl was called Aki." Joy answered. A creepy presence suddenly came over Joy, Jamie, Sid, Amanda, Faith, Nashi and Kinoto. They all turned around and saw Aki along with a lavender haired girl. "That is true. You never met me." the lavender haired girl explained. She looked up and a strange mark on her forehead caught the attention of Amanda. "Look at her mark. That's the symbol of Ai, meaning love." Amanda said to Jamie via telepathy. Jamie nodded. Faith's attention was on Aki's scarf which had been repaired by leafs. Belle threw an iron punch at Grace as she ordered "STOP ATTACKING SYLVIA!". Grace turned around and sighed "Stupid girl, the punishment is complete. Your friend is now one of my toys. Sylvia, attack this dummy with your coldest wind and push her over the cliffs of this town. Sylvia's eyes no longer had pupils and there was no other color in her eyes than blue. She attacked Belle with a blizzard that was too strong for Belle to even stand in. Belle fell over and got pushed over the cliff. _So this is where I meet my end? At the hands of someone I considered my one of my greatest friends? There was so much in my eighteen years...I never got to do_ Belle thought as she fell to her death. Belle suddenly felt something like scales on her back and she opened her eyes. She saw a purple snake with wings as she flipped onto her stomach. She know who it was, the son of Kiana and Cobra, Fang. The flying snake suddenly turned into a human and fell onto the ground...on top of Belle. _But why Fang? You always hated me. So why would you save me?_ Belle thought as she looked up at her friend as he said "Belle...I'm sorry...have this poison...turn into dragon force..." Fang said before passing out on top of Belle while holding a bottle of poison. Belle was less disturbed by the fact he called it poison and was more disturbed by the fact he was on top of her. She wriggled out from under his passed out body and picked up the bottle. She drank the bottle and her skin turned to steel. Her eyes started glowing purple. Grace was suddenly frightened and knew that this was about to be the end of her fighting with Belle.

Sylvia was unconsciously released from Grace's grip and she ran over to Belle. She created an ice hammer and Belle covered it with poisoned metal. Sylvia aimed the hammer at Grace, who was paralyzed in fear. Grace was knocked out and Patchy smirked as she watched her guildmate pass out beside her Melody. "So you managed to defeat the weaklings. I wonder how you can do against me and Aki?" Patchy chuckled. Belle pointed at Patchy and announced "Bring it on, you will never defeat my poisoned iron dragon mode!"


End file.
